


Coffee and Rolls

by Frenchibi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, good morning kisses, just a cute ship being super cute ok that's literally it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/pseuds/Frenchibi
Summary: MatsuHanaYachi10. Quick, Goodbye Kiss - It’s the almost late for work kisses when their lips just peck yours, like an unfinished goodbye.





	Coffee and Rolls

**Author's Note:**

> MatsuHanaYachi 10. Quick, Goodbye Kiss - It’s the almost late for work kisses when their lips just peck yours, like an unfinished goodbye.
> 
> Thanks to CJ for the prompt, even if it was ages ago xD Posting this as a separate fic because I might write more for this ship and make it a separate collection from my iwaoi ones :D

“Waaaaaah!”

Takahiro starts at the sound, and at the disturbance of the bed beside him.

“...Yacchan?” Issei sounds sleepy as well, but his voice is laced with the same concern Takahiro feels.

“We overslept!” Hitoka shrieks, pushing the blankets off with her feet as she struggles to disentangle herself. Takahiro pulls back his arm so she can sit up, shivering slightly at the chill now reaching him from the open window.

“...why don’t we call in sick, just for today…?”

It’s half-hearted even as he says it, he knows Hitoka would never do that. She loves her job and the kids way too much to even consider it. But, well. It’s comfortable right now, and Takahiro considers himself a simple man, really.

Issei smirks at him from across the bed, rolling his (barely open) eyes. Hitoka clicks her tongue, lightly punching his arm.

“Certainly not,” she says. “Come on. Get up, get up!”

Takahiro makes a show of yawning, but he mumbles: “alright, alright,” because he knows he’s gonna lose that argument.

“I’ll make coffee,” Hitoka says, somehow already on her feet, always flitting a little ahead.

“Mmh, still have some rolls we could crisp up,” he tells her, and she waves her hand to show she heard.

“Bathroom first?” Issei asks, propping himself up on his elbow.

“Not a chance,” Takahiro says, pulling the blankets back up to his chest. “You go first.”

 

Fifteen minutes later, when Takahiro has finally (and not without protest) peeled himself out of bed and wanders into the kitchen, the smell of fresh rolls has his mouth watering. Peculiar, that someone who didn’t even want to get up could be so hungry so quickly, really.

“Jam for you?” Hitoka asks, her head already in the fridge.

“Cheese,” he decides, dropping himself into his seat. Issei sits opposite him, eyes closed as he clutches a mug of steaming coffee with both hands.

“Here,” Hitoka says, turning away from the counter with a plate - as always, she’s pre-made the food rather than let him do it himself, so all he has to do is dig in, basically. The roll is neatly cut, and he knows she’s spread butter on it evenly as well.

“...you’re a saint, Yacchan.”   
She rolls her eyes and smiles. “Just making sure you actually eat and don’t skip meals out of laziness. Go back to bed if you must, but not without food first.”

“Love you,” he mumbles, and Issei hums in agreement.

“You’re the best.”

Hitoka glances at the clock and clicks her tongue a little. “I’m also late. Gotta go, sorry-”

She gasps a little, startled, as Issei grabs her by the arm and whirls her around to press a kiss to her lips, short and sweet.

“Have a good day,” he hums, grinning when he sees how she’s blushing.

“Oh,” she says, and then, after a beat, “thank you, I-”

“C’mere,” Takahiro says, holding out his hand. It’s adorable, how embarrassed she still gets, how easily flustered. Nevertheless, she complies, and leans over to briefly peck his lips as well. She tastes of coffee, and Takahiro finds himself chasing her after she pulls away.

“Hey,” she says, with a little giggle, “I really gotta-”

“I’ll text you,” he says, letting go of her hand after kissing her again, hoping to make the feeling last. She smiles into the color on her cheeks, and Takahiro wishes he had his camera right then, to capture the moment. A memory will have to do, for now. He should really get her to sit for him again soon, though.

“Okay,” she says, and gives them both a little wave, already halfway to the door (always so quick). “See you this evening!”

“Bye bye,” Issei says, and Takahiro waves back.

“Love you!”

The smile gets wider, just a little. “I love you, too!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Find me on tumblr or ko-fi under the same name (if you choose to support me and my writing I will love you forever).  
> Also let me know your thoughts, please! :D Is there enthusiasm for this ship? :DD


End file.
